Paper Mario
Paper Mario, chiamato Mario Story in Giappone, è un videogioco per il Nintendo 64 rilasciato nel 2000. Il gioco è stato anche rilasciato per la Virtual Console il 16 luglio del 2007. Era originariamente in sviluppo per il Nintendo 64DD. Modalità di gioco Paper Mario unisce i tradizionali elementi degli RPG con i concetti e le caratteristiche della serie di Mario. Per la maggior parte del tempo, il giocatore controlla Mario, che salta e usa il suo martello per superare gli ostacoli disposti sul suo percorso. Molti dei rompicapi e delle avversità sono basate sulle abilità dei partners di Mario, che hanno un'abilità personale richiesta per proseguire nel gioco. Il giocatore accumula partners mentre si muove nelle varie zone del gioco; solo un partner può accompagnare Mario, anche se il giocatore può scambiarli in ogni momento. Questi personaggi aiutano Mario anche nelle battaglie a turni, dove i danni che vengono loro inflitti si tramutano in una momentanea paralisi (la cui durata dipende dall'entita del danno), visto che i partners non hanno punti vita (HP) individuali. Gli attacchi sono simili a quelli dei tradizionali RPG, sebbene il giocatore possa influenzare la potenza di una mossa quando attacca o quando si difende premendo un pulsante al momento giusto o facendo altri comandi quando richiesto. Mario e i suoi partner hanno una capacità limitata di fare mosse speciali, visto che esse consumano "punti fiore" (FP) quando vengono eseguite. Le statistiche di HP, FP e BP (Badge Point, che indica quante tessere si possono usare per aiutare Mario) possono essere aumentate guadagnando Star Points (Punti Stella, cioè i punti esperienza) nei combattimenti per salire di livello. Sullo schermo compare anche un contenitore di Star Energy (Energia delle Stelle), che serve a fare altri tipi di mosse e che aumenta col procedere nel gioco. Il giocatore può anche trovare dei blocchi nascosti che aumentano di livello i suoi partners (i punti esperienza valgono solo per Mario). Avvenimenti Introduzione Si inizia la storia in un luogo nel cielo e lontano dalle nuvole, lo Star Haven. In questo luogo vi è la Star Rod, che ha il potere di esaudire qualsiasi desiderio, e i sette Spiriti Stellari la usano per proteggere il mondo. Un giorno, Kameka teletrasporta con la sua magia sé stessa e Bowser in questo luogo, e Bowser ruba la Star Rod e imprigiona gli Spiriti Stellari in carte da gioco, poi scappa via, per poter rapire la Principessa Peach ed affrontare Mario. Prologo: A Plea from the Stars Il gioco comincia nella Casa di Mario dove un Paratroopa postino consegna una lettera a Mario e Luigi. Luigi legge la lettera, inviata dalla Principessa Peach. Peach ha invitato Mario e Luigi a un party nel suo castello. Mario e Luigi vanno nel castello dove sembra andare tutto alla grande, ma quando Mario e Peach sono soli in una stanza parte un terremoto, e il Castello di Peach viene sollevato in aria fino al cielo dal Castello di Bowser. Bowser e Kameka tendono un'imboscata a Mario e Peach, e Mario si prepara a combattere contro Bowser. Dopo qualche mossa, Bowser usa il potere della Star Rod che lo rende più forte sia in attacco che in difesa, e Mario non può fargli più nulla. Bowser mette quindi Mario K.O. e lo butta dal Castello di Peach, e cade così al Villaggio Goomba. Nel Villaggio Goomba gli Star Spirits donano tutte le loro ultime forze a Mario e subito dopo arriva Goombaria che lo trova e chiama la famiglia per soccorrerlo. Mentre Mario riposa alla Casa Toad, appare lo Spirito Stellare Astrobaffo che gli dice di dover andare alla Shooting Star Summit, dopodiché sparisce. Mario si sveglia ed esce dalla casa, e fa conoscenza con Goombario e la sua famiglia. Mario dice a Goompapa di dover andare a Toad Town, e Goompapa gli apre il cancello, ma arriva Kameka che blocca il passaggio creando un blocco intralciando così la via. Goompapa dice a Mario di andare a prendere il martello nel balcone per distruggere il blocco, ma appena Mario ci va lo attende una sorpresa: il balcone è sparito! Mario così cade di sotto e trova Goompa, caduto anche lui. Insieme riescono a ritrovare il martello ma prima che possano tornare sani e salvi al Villaggio Goomba arriva Jr. Troopa che ostacola loro il cammino. Inizia così la prima battaglia per Mario, e appena sconfigge Jr. Troopa lui e Goompa tornano al Villaggio Goomba. Mario distrugge il blocco e si prepara ad andare a Toad Town, ma prima Goombario si unisce a lui, diventando così il primo compagno di avventure del gioco! Dopo aver attraversato la Goomba Road, Mario e Goombario sconfiggono Goomboss e i suoi servi Goomba Rosso e Goomba Blu, nel frattempo Kameka ha visto tutto e corre ad informare Bowser. Bowser appena viene a saperlo chiama i Koopa Bros. che ricevono l'ordine di sconfiggere Mario, e subito si preparano all'attacco. Intanto Peach è nel suo castello, ed esprimendo il desiderio di ricevere aiuto, arriva una stellina di nome Twink che diventerà il partner di Peach per tutto il gioco. Dopo che Peach racconta tutto a Twink, questo corre a cercare Mario. Nel frattempo Mario e Goombario raggiungono la Shooting Star Summit, e qui incontrano gli Spiriti Stellari che gli spiegano la situazione. Mario e Goombario tornano così indietro verso Toad Town, e Twink li incontra chiamandoli a squarciagola e spiega loro che Peach sta bene, e consegna a Mario la Lucky Star, che permette a Mario di eseguire i Comandi d'Azione. Subito dopo arriva Kamek che attacca Mario e Goombario, e qui i due lo sconfiggono imparando ad usare i Comandi d'Azione. Ora Mario e Goombario devono andare alla Koopa Bros. Fortress per salvare lo Spirito Stellare Astrobaffo. Capitolo 1: Storming Koopa Bros. Fortress Mario e Goombario si preparano ad andare alla Koopa Bros. Fortress, ma la via per andarci è bloccata da quattro Toad misteriosi neri. Intanto un Toad comunica a Mario che il mago Merlocchio lo cerca, e Mario va a farci visita e Merlocchio gli dice che per andare alla Koopa Bros. Fortress ha bisogno di un Koopa con un guscio blu residiente al Villaggio Koopa. Mario racconta poi a Merlocchio dei Toad neri, e Mil mago va a controllari. Subito Merlocchio si rende conto che quelli non sono decisamente dei Toad, e infatti lancia loro un fulmine per rivelare la loro verà identità: sono i Koopa Bros. che dopo essere stati scoperti scappano via. Mario e Goombario in questo modo possono proseguire, e nella via si fermano al Villaggio Koopa che in quel momento è invaso dagli Stordini, che hanno rubato il guscio a tutti i Koopa del villaggio. Mario stermina gli Stordini e restituisce i gusci agli abitanti, e subito dopo incontra Kooper, l'ultimo Koopa rimasto senza guscio, e Mario si lancia all'inseguimento dello Stordino. Dopo averlo sconfitto, Mario restituisce il guscio a Kooper e questo come ringraziamento si unisce alla compagnia. Mario, Goombario e Kooper vanno alla Koopa Bros. Fortress per liberare Astrobaffo. Superando i vari nemici e vari enigmi, i tre cadono in una trappola preparata da uno dei Koopa Bros. cadendo in una cella, e qui incontrano Bombette, una giovane e intraprendente Bob-Omba che per aiutarli fa esplodere un muro crepato della cella e si unisce alla compagnia. Proseguendo per la fortezza raggiungono l'ultima stanza, dove affrontano Bowser??? e i Koopa Bros., li sconfiggono e riescono a liberare Astrobaffo. Intanto nel Castello di Peach, Peach riesce a ricordarsi di un passaggio segreto nascosto nella stanza, e insieme a Twink riesce a trovare un pulsante e premendolo il focolare si spegne rivelando così a Peach un tunnel segreto, che finisce proprio nella camera privata di Bowser. Qui Peach e Twink leggono il diario di Bowser, scoprendo che il secondo Star Spirit è situato nelle Rovine d'Egitto. Twink corre subito ad avvisare Mario, intanto Peach viene scoperta e viene riportata immediatamente nella sua stanza. Prima di tornare a Toad Town, Mario dovrà sfidare di nuovo Jr. Troopa. Capitolo 2: The Mistery of Dry, Dry Ruins Il capitolo inizia con Twink che vola verso Mario per avvertirlo che il secondo Spirito Stellare si trova nelle Rovine d'Egitto. Mario va nella stazione e prende il treno per andare al Monte Picco Picco, e qui Mario e la compagnia incontrano Koopostino, il postino che chiede aiuto a Mario di ritrovare le sue tre lettere disperse. Dopo che Mario gli riporta le lettere, Koopostino come ringraziamento si unirà alla compagnia (lo fa anche per ritrovare tutte le altre lettere che ha perduto). Alla fine del Monte Picco Picco incontreranno Buzzar che Mario affronterà o ingannerà, dipende da cosa si sceglierà nella risposta della domanda di Buzzar. Mario e compagnia entrano nel Deserto Secco Secco, dove incontrano Kolorado che si trova lì con due suoi assistenti per cercare le Rovine d'Egitto. Dopo aver attraversato il deserto, Mario e compagnia giungono ad Arsura, che dopo vari eventi di andare a prendere e comprare determinati oggetti, incontreranno Moustafa, che darà loro la Pulse Stone, una pietra magica che reagisce sempre più forte se ci si avvicina sempre più alle Rovine d'Egitto. Mario torna così al Deserto Secco Secco e grazie alla Pulse Stone riesce a trovare le Rovine d'Egitto. Qui Mario e compagnia trovano un misterioso artefatto e dei talismani che sbloccheranno un passaggio segreto che conduce alla stanza di Tutankoopa. Mario sfiderà Tutankoopa e i suoi Categnacci e libererà il secondo Star Spirit Astrella. Nel frattempo, nel Castello di Peach, Bowser entra nella camera di Peach per dirle che manderà l'invicibile Tubba Blubba contro Mario, e che non avrà speranze per batterlo. Kameka però entra nella stanza per avvisare Bowser di una cosa, facendolo sottovoce. Bowser però colto dal panico lo urla a squarciagola, dicendo che lo Spirito Stellare Astromente è riuscito a scappare dal Castello di Tubba Blubba. Peach e Twink decidono di indagare di più su Tubba Blubba. I due quindi sgattaiolano dalla camera tramite il passaggio segreto e vanno nella biblioteca del castello ad origliare una conversazione tra un Martelkoopa e un Kooparmato: riescono a sentire che anche Tubba Blubba ha un punto debole. Proprio in quel momento Peach viene beccata di nuovo e viene portata nella sua camera, con Twink che la segue senza farsi vedere. Capitolo 3: The "Invincible" Tubba Blubba Questa volta Twink non avvisa Mario dove deve andare, ma comunque appena Mario torna a Toad Town sente un forte urlo proveniente dalla guardia dell'ingresso della Forever Forest, che giura di aver visto un Boo. Mario sta per addrentarsi quindi nella foresta quando Boolindo gli viene incontro dicendogli che è invitato nel Maniero Boo. Dopo un po', Mario incontra nella foresta una strana creatura di nome Oakley che gli spiega come orientarsi nella foresta. Quando Mario raggiunge il Maniero Boo e risolve i vari enigmi all'interno, incontra Lady Boo, la padrona del maniero, che ha intrappolato lo Spirito Stellare Astromente. Lady Boo giura a Mario di liberare Astromente solo se lui la aiuta a sconfiggere il diabolico Tubba Blubba della Gusty Gulch, che si nutre solo di Boo. Mario, la compagnia e Lady Boo che si è unita al gruppo, vanno per il Castello di Tubba Blubba passando per il villaggio della Gusty Gulch, e qui Mario vede per la prima volta Tubba Blubba. Fortunatamente Mario e Lady Boo si nascondono in tempo prima che lui riesca a vederli, ma si mangia comunque un amico di Lady Boo di nome Stanley. Dopo aver raggiunto il Castello di Tubba Blubba, sconfiggono i suoi scagnozzi e girano per tutto il castello arrivando infine nella stanza di Tubba Blubba, dove rubano la chiave Yakkey per entrare nel mulino della Gusty Gulch. Tubba Blubba comunque li becca e iniziano a scappare dal castello e arrivano al mulino, dove incontrano il Cuore di Tubba Blubba. Dopo averlo quasi sconfitto, il cuore scapperà via e si riunirà con Tubba Blubba, e a quel punto sarà vulnerabile, e Mario e Lady Boo lo sconfiggono con incredibile facilità. Dopo averlo sconfitto, Lady Boo consegna Astromente a Mario e decide di accompagnarlo per tutte le sue avventure perché si è divertita troppo con lui. Intanto nel Castello di Peach, Peach e Twink si preoccupano se Mario ha sconfitto o no Tubba Blubba, e decidono di indagare e scappano dalla stanza via il passaggio segreto. Uscendo dal passaggio però si trovano davanti Bowser e Kameka che stanno discutendo sul fatto che Mario è riuscito a sconfiggere Tubba Blubba, e che il prossimo Star Spirit è situato allo Shy Guy's Toy Box. A quel punto Bowser si rende conto della presenza di Peach, e ne approfita per chiedere a Mario i suoi punti deboli; Peach può rispondere onestamente, oppure mentire in modo che Mario possa avere strumenti utili. Una volta che Bowser finisce di interrogarla, Peach viene riportata nella sua stanza, Kameka vola allo Shy Guy's Toy Box per piazzare gli oggetti, e Twink corre ad avvisare Mario del prossimo Star Spirit. Prima di tornare a Toad Town, Mario si ritroverà ancora una volta Jr. Troopa tra i piedi. Capitolo 4: Trials in the Toy Box Il capitolo inizia con Mario che vede il finimondo a Toad Town non appena ci torna. Il motivo è perché la città è stata invasa dai Tipi Timidi e stanno rubando gli oggetti più preziosi di alcuni abitanti della città. Alcuni Toad dicono a Mario che proviene un forte rumore da una casa, e Mario ci entra dentro per investigarci. All'apparenza sembra vuota, ma Mario e Lady Boo si rendono invisibili e un Tipo Timido rosa entra canticchiando qualcosa e rivela così a Mario e Lady Boo una porta segreta. Mario e compagnia entrano nella stanza e trovano una scatola con una molla. Mario salta sulla molla e viene trasportato dentro la scatola, rimpicciolendosi. Per raggiungere lo Spirito Stellare Astromare, Mario deve viaggiare per tutte le stazioni fino ad arrivare alla Stazione Rossa per incontrare General Guy (all'inizio Mario è nella Stazione Blu) e liberare Astromare. Dopo aver ottenuto la chiave per un magazzino, Mario torna in città e apre la porta del magazzino del negozio dell'area Sud-Ovest della città e trova un trenino che appartiene allo Shy Guy's Toy Box (Mario restituisce a tutti i proprietari anche tutti gli altri oggetti che trova). Dopo aver rimesso il trenino dentro la scatola, Mario può ora viaggiare nella Stazione Rosa, e lì trova la padella di Tayce T. e gliela consegna, e questa per ringraziarlo gli regala una torta. Mario consegna la torta al Gourmet Guy che bloccava il passaggio, ed ero soddisfatto se ne va via. Mario tira così la leva della Stazione Rosa e può ora andare alla Stazione Verde, ma ci sono binari assenti per andare alla Stazione Rossa. Nella Stazione Verde trova un dizionario e una nota scritta nella lingua dei Tipi Timidi, e consegna entrambi gli oggetti a Russ T. che riesce a decifrare il codice della nota. Mario riesce a capire il messaggio e dopo aver affrontato l'enigma nel modo giusto può viaggiare nella Stazione Rossa. Nella Stazione Rossa, Mario incontra il Big Lantern Ghost, lo sconfigge e libera Watt, una piccola Lil' Sparky che era intrappolata nella lanterna del Big Lanthern Ghost; Watt si unisce alla compagnia per ringraziare Mario. Alla fine del Toy Box, Mario e compagnia incontrano General Guy, lo sconfiggono e liberano Astromare. Intanto nel Castello di Peach, Peach e Twink scappano di nuovo e scoprono il Gourmet Guy nella sala da pranzo. Lui promette di non dire nulla della loro fuga se loro preparano a lui qualcosa di delizioso da mangiare. Peach e Twink vanno alla cucina del castello e preparano la "Surprise Strawberry Cake", e la portano subito al Gourmet Guy. Il Gourmet Guy salta dalla gioia e per ringraziarli rivela loro che il quinto Star Spirit si trova nel Mt. Lavalava, a Lavalava Island. Twink vola via dalla finestra per avvertire Mario, e Peach viene scoperta di nuovo e riportata ancora nella sua stanza. Capitolo 5: Hot, Hot Times on Lavalava Island Il quinto Spirito Stellare si trova a Lavalava Island, ma Mario e compagnia non sanno come raggiungerla. Fortunatamente, al porto trovano una balena che chiede a Mario aiuto perché uno Stordino (chiamato Fuzzipede) si è introdotto nel suo stomaco e la sta stuzzicando. Mario entra nello stomaco della balena e, con l'aiuto di Watt, riesce a far luce e a vedere Fuzzipede. Mario lo sconfigge e la balena torna in forma, e per ringraziarlo porta lui, la compagnia e Kolorado (viene con loro per la ricerca di un tesoro diverso) a Lavalava Island. Appena arrivati all'isola, corrono verso il vulcano, ma è impossibile da raggiungere. Decidono così di tornare al villaggio, e vedono che sono tutti colti dal panico perché i piccoli cinque Yoshi del villaggio (i Fearsome 5) sono scomparsi. Il Capo Villaggio dice a Mario che lo aiuterà se lui riporta nel villaggio gli Yoshi scomparsi. Mario si avventura così nella Jade Jungle per cercarli, e all'inizio della strada trovano Sushie intrappolata su un albero dai Fearsome 5. Mario aiuta Sushie a scendere dall'albero, e lei decide di aiutare Mario a trovare i piccoli Yoshi. Dopo aver ritrovato i piccoli, il Capo Villaggio consegna a Mario una statuetta da mettere nella statua di pietra dello Bombo per poter raggiungere Raphael the Raven. Mario e compagnia vanno così nel vulcano grazie all'aiuto di Raphael the Raven che con i suoi seguaci Bombi ha costruito un piccolo mezzo per raggiungere il vulcano, e viene anche Kolorado ad accompagnarli per trovare il tesoro che cerca. Dopo aver attraversato tutto il vulcano, Mario e compagnia incontrano Lava Piranha, lo sconfiggono e liberano il quinto Star Spirit Astrina. Subito dopo però il vulcano inizia ad eruttare, e Mario, Kolorado, la compagnia e Astrella riescono a scappare in tempo poco prima che erutti, ma Kolorado non riesce comunque a trovare il suo tesoro. Intanto nel Castello di Peach, Peach e Twink decidono di esplorare il primo piano per scoprire maggiori informazioni. Entrano così in una stanza dove un Martelkoopa li sorprende, e invece che riportare la principessa nella sua stanza decide di farla partecipare in uno strano quiz. Alcune domande risultano essere utili informazioni per la locazione del sesto Star Spirit; il suo guardiano è Huff N. Puff, si trova a Flower Fields e può essere raggiunto solo dal giardino di fiori che si trova a Toad Town. Se Peach vince il quiz, riceverà come premio una Composta e anche il premio per aver partecipato, lo Sneaky Parasol. Bowser entra nella stanza e vede che c'è un gioco in corso e vuole giocare, ma proprio quando il gioco è ormai finito, scopre Peach e ordina alle guardie di riportarla alla sua stanza. Appena sbarcato a Toad Town, Mario se la vedrà di nuovo con Jr. Troopa. Capitolo 6: Dark Days in Flower Fields Il sesto Spirito Stellare è nascosto nella magnifica Flower Fields. Dopo aver trovato i quattro Semi Magici dei quattro Fiorbulbi sparsi per il Regno dei Funghi, Mario li porta a Minh T. e apre così il passaggio per Flower Fields. Quando Mario ci entra, vede nuvole ovunque. Wise Wisterwood spiega così a Mario che le nuvole sono causate dal diabolico Huff N. Puff, che sta usando la sua Puff-Puff Machine per coprire Flower Fields. Mario incontra quattro fiori che lo aiutano a far nascere un'enorme pianta che lo porta a Cloudy Climb per sconfiggere Huff N. Puff. Prima incontra Petunia, che da a Mario un fagiolo magico come ringraziamento per essersi sbarazzato delle Tantatalpe che la infastidivano. Dopo incontra Posie, che da a Mario del terreno fertile in modo che possa piantare il fagiolo. Dopo incontra Lily, che è in uno stato di crisi: sta morendo perché i Lakitu le hanno rubato la Water Stone. Per farla restare in vita, Mario deve riportarle la Water Stone. Mentre Mario la cerca, incontra i Lakitu che l'hanno rubata e li sconfigge, poco dopo incontra Rosie, una rosa molto vanitosa che ha trovato la Water Stone e se la vuole tenere a meno che Mario non le porti un tesoro migliore. Mario torna così da Posie e questa gli da una Crystal Berry. Mario porta la Crystal Berry a Rosie e questa felice la accetta e da la Water Stone a Mario, e la riporta subito a Lily. Lily diventa così felicissima per essere tornata a vivere serenamente e come ringraziamento consegna a Mario la Miracle Water. Mario ha ora tutto per far crescere una pianta, ma gli manca solamente una cosa: Il Sole. Mario va così dal Sole, e questo gli dice che non potrà mai tornare a splendere in questo stato, e Mario decide quindi di distruggere la Puff-Puff Machine. Nella via, Mario e compagnia incontrano uno strano Lakitu che vuole farsi chiamare Spike, e dato che lavora per Huff N. Puff, sfida Mario. Dopo averlo battuto, arriva la fidanzata Lakilulu e si scopre che il Lakitu si chiama Lakilester, che decide di unirsi a Mario nella sua avventura. Grazie all'aiuto di Lakilester, Mario riesce a distruggere la Puff-Puff Machine, e Il Sole finalmente torna a splendere! Mario fa nascere così la pianta e raggiunge la Cloudy Climb, sconfigge Huff N. Puff e salvare il sesto Star Spirit Astrotutto. Nel frattempo nel Castello di Peach, Peach e Twink decidono di testare i poteri dello Sneaky Parasol, e si traveste da guardia per investigare senza preoccuparsi di farsi beccare. Peach riesce a scoprire che Kameka sta costruendo un'arma per sconfiggere Mario, e Kameka intanto scopre che il Mazzuolo di guardia è Peach, e le lancia contro un incantesimo per farla tornare normale, poi la riporta nella sua stanza. Capitolo 7: A Star Spirit on Ice Il settimo ed ultimo Spirito Stellare si trova nell'antica Reggia di Cristallo, così Mario e i suoi compagni si dirigono alla città di Shivar. Quando Mario arriva tramite le fognature, incontra un Bumpty che blocca la strada per la Starborn Valley, dicendo che non lascerà passare nessuno senza l'autorizzazione del sindaco di Shivar. Allora Mario si reca nell'abitazione del sindaco e lo trova privo di sensi sul pavimento. In quel punto entra sua moglie e sgomenta pensa che Mario abbia ucciso il sindaco. Il compagno difende Mario dicendo che non avrebbe mai potuto, ma nel frattempo arriva la polizia, che accusa Mario. Il compagno tenta di giustificarlo, e la polizia dice che li lascerà andare solo se troveranno il vero assassino. Mario nota che nella mano del sindaco c'è un biglietto con una sola parola su esso: "Herringway". Mario allora va a cercare questo Herringway e lo trova in casa sua che scrive un racconto. Mario racconta al Bumpty cos'è successo e questo decide di aiutarli nelle indagini. Una volta tornato a casa del sindaco Mario parla ai poliziotti del foglio che ha trovato e questi iniziano ad accusare lo scrittore. Ma all'improvviso il sindaco si ridesta, e si giustifica dicendo di essere svenuto perché gli era caduto in testa il regalo per il suo amico Herringway. Il sindaco da anche a Mario l'autorizzazione per andare alla Starborn Valley. Dopo l'ennesima battaglia con Jr. Troopa, appare un mostro di nome Monstar. Mario lo sconfigge e scopre che in realtà il mostro era un insieme di Star Kid. Mario allora incontra Merle, che gli dice di affrettarsi per andare alla Reggia di Cristallo a salvare l'ultimo Spirito. Merle da anche a Mario una sciarpa, dicendo di usarla in un occasione speciale, e dice di prendere qualcosa anche dal sindaco di Shivar. Questi consegna a Mario un secchio, confessando di non aver idea del suo utilizzo. Tra Shivar e la Starborn Valley c'è una scia di pupazzi di neve, a cui però manca qualcosa: a uno la sciarpa e ad un altro il cappello, allora Mario usa la sciarpa ed il secchio per completare l'enigma ed aprire la porta della Reggia di Cristallo. Sulla via per il castello, Mario incontra Madame Merlar, che consegna a Mario la Star Stone. Una volta nel palazzo, gli eroi scoprono che è pieno di trabocchetti e Duplighost, e devono affrontarli per arrivare al boss, Crystal King e liberare Astromillo, l'ultimo Star Spirit. Intanto nel Castello di Peach, Bowser entra nella stanza della principessa e la informa che se Mario arriverà lui lo distruggerà. Proprio in quel momento arriva Kameka, che spiega che Mario ora ha tutti e 7 gli Star Spirit. Bowser ordina alla Truppa Koopa di non lasciar fuggire la principessa. Twink prova a difendere Peach, ma viene sbattuto fuori dalla finestra. Allora Bowser, Kameka e Peach salgono le scale ed arrivano nel luogo dove Bowser aveva sconfitto Mario all'inizio del gioco. Capitolo 8: A Star-Powered Showdown! Con l'aiuto dei 7 Star Spirit, Mario e compagni raggiungono lo Star Heaven, dove acquisiscono lo Star Beam. Poi arrivano nel Castello di Bowser. Dopo aver risolto puzzle, evitato trappole e sconfitto Jr. Troopa per l'ultima volta, gli eroi giungono dove Mario era stato sconfitto da Bowser all'inizio, ma stavolta, grazie ai 7 Star Spirit, non è più invincibile. Dopo essere stati indeboliti, Bowser e Kameka prendono Peach e scappano, e il gruppo li segue fino al tetto del castello per la battaglia finale. Kameka usa la sua Power Platform per rendere Bowser più grande e più forte. Quando Bowser si potenzia con lo Star Rod, Mario capisce che lo Star Beam non è più efficace. Nel frattempo, Twink riesce a liberare Peach e le due si mettono a lottare contro Kameka. Twink usa il suo potere "Focus" per acquisire potere con i desideri della gente. Allora Peach esprime un desiderio per "tutti gli abitanti del Regno dei Funghi" e crea il Peach Beam, con cui rafforza ancora di più gli Star Spirit. Allora, dopo una lunga battaglia, Mario sconfigge Bowser, restituisce lo Star Rod agli Spiriti, lascia che il castello di autodistrugga e porta in salvo Peach. Battaglie Le battaglie in Paper Mario sono a turni come in quasi tutti i GdR. A lottare contro il nemico ci sono Mario e un compagno a scelta che si può cambiare a seconda delle esigenze di quel momento. 'Entrare in battaglia' Per entrare in battaglia Mario e i suoi compagni devono semplicemente toccare un nemico. Si può anche effetuare danno aggiuntivo colpendo il nemico con un martello, saltandoci sopra o utilizzando una mossa del compagno. Naturalmente anche il nemico può effettuare il primo colpo semplicemente attaccando Mario, in questo modo Mario subirà un po' di danno prima di cominciare la battaglia. Il combattimento si svolge a turni. 'Statistiche' In questo gioco solo Mario è dotato di statistiche le quali sono: Punti Vita, Punti Fiore e Punti Tessera. Esistono anche i Punti Stella che fungono da punti esperienza infatti dopo averne raccolti cento Mario salirà di livello. *'PV '(abbreviazione di Punti Vita), sono il numero di colpi che Mario sopporta prima di andare KO. Ogni volta che un nemico effetua un attacco Mario perde un certo numero di PV in basse alla mossa usata dal nemico. E possibile parare gli attacchi nemici per ridurre il danno. Quando i PV raggiungono lo zero il gioco va in gameover e si è costretti a riiniziare dall'ultimo salvataggio. E possibile ricaricare i PV con vari oggetti, il più famoso di questi è il Fungo. Si possono aumentare di 5 ogni volta che si sale di livello. *'PF '(abbreviazione di Punti Fiore) sono i punti d'energia che utilizzano Mario e i suoi compagni per effettuare attacchi speciali. Ogni volta che se ne usa uno i PF scendono in base a quanto costava eseguire quell'attacco. È possibile ricaricarli utilizzando vari strumenti di cui il più famoso è lo Sciroppo. Si possono aumentare di 5 ogni volta che si sale di livello. *'PT '(abbreviazione di Punti Tessera) sono lo spazio che Mario ha a dispodizione per le Tessere. Le Tessere occupano 1, 2 o 3 punti a seconda della loro potenza e se Mario finisce i punti non potrà più attivarne nessuna. Ogni volta che viene disattivata una tessera i punti che servivano per tenerla attivata tornano a essere disponibili. Si possono aumentare di 5 ogni volta che si sale di livello. *'PS '(abbreviazione di Punti Stella) sono i Punti Esperienza di questo gioco e quando Mario ne ottiene cento sale di livello. Per prendere questi punti bisogna sconfiggere nemici e più i nemici sono forti più Mario otterà punti. 'Azioni in battaglia' Quando Mario e i compagni entrano in combattimento hanno la possibilità di eseguire azioni selzionabili da diverse icone: 'Azioni di Mario' 'Salto ' In questa icona sono raccolte tutte le mosse riguardanti il Salto. All'inizio è possibile eseguire solamente un salto che fa 1 di danno ma andando avanti nell'avventura si otterà la possibilità di potenziarlo. Per di più se si attivano Tessere con attacchi speciali riguardanti il Salto verranno raccolte in questa icona. Se viene utilizzato su nemici spinosi si prenderà un danno. 'Martello' In questa icona sono raccolte tutte le mosse riguardanti il Martello. All'inizio è possibile eseguire solamente una martellata che fa 1 di danno ma andando avanti nell'avventura si otterà la possibilità di potenziarlo. Per di più se si attivano Tessere con attacchi speciali riguardanti il Martello verranno raccolte in questa icona. Non si può utilizzare su nemici volanti. 'Strumenti' In questa icona Mario può trovare tutti gli strumenti che possiede e utilizzarne (al massimo uno a turno) per curare, danneggiare i nemici o altro. 'Strategie' In questa icona si possono trovare varie strategie eseguibili: *'Cambio del Compagno: '''Con questa strategia è possibile cambiare il compagno attuale con un altro. *'Non fare niente: Con questa strategia si salterà il turno. *'''Scappare:' 'Con questa strategia si può provare a scappare perdendo dei soldi. Premendo '''A '''velocemente si riuscirà a scappare e si perderanno meno soldi in base alla velocità con cui è stato premuto. Ma se non si riesce a premere abbastanza in fretta, Mario inciamperà e non si riuscirà a scappare. 'Energia Stellare L'Energia Stellare è una tecnica che permette di utilizzare degli attachi speciali. Per farlo, però, bisogna aspettare che la barra dell'energia stellare sia al massimo. La barra si ricarica automaticamente a ogni turno. *'Potere Stellare: '''Qua si può utilizzare il potere di uno spirito stellare a scelta. Se la barra dell'energia Stellare relativa allo Spirito Stellare è al massimo si può usare, altrimenti bisogna aspettare che si ricarichi. *'Focus: Questa mossa permette di ricaricare di un po' la barra dell'Energia Stellare '''Azioni dei Compagni Per approfondire guarda l'articolo sottostante chiamato '''Compagni'.'' 'Attacco ' In questa icona sono raccolte tutte le mosse che il Compagno può eseguire. Le mosse cambiano in base al compagno. 'Strategie' In questa icona sono raccolte delle strategie eseguibili dal Compagno: *'Cambio del Compagno: '''Con questa strategia è possibile cambiare il compagno attuale con un altro. *'Non fare niente: Con questa strategia il compagno salterà il turno. Compagni Una volta acquisiti, i compagni sanno solo 2 attacchi, ma trovando dei Super Blocchi possono salire di rango e impararne altri. Goombario Goombario è un Goomba fan di Mario che vive con la sua famiglia al Villaggio Goomba. Ha l'abilità di descrivere tutti i nemici e di rendere così visibili i loro PV. I suoi attacchi sono: *Testata (0 PF): Un semplice colpo con la testa. *Enciclopedia (0 PF): Descrive il nemico che si ha di fronte, esplicandone statistiche, attacchi e punti deboli. *Carica (1 PF): Utilizza un turno, ma Goombario aumenta il suo attacco di 1 per il turno successivo. *Multitestata (3 PF): Colpisce il nemico con testate continue finché non si sbaglia il Comando Azione. Kooper Kooper è un Koopa che, secondo Merlocchio, sarebbe utile a Mario per battere i Koopa Bros. Il suo guscio è stato rubato da uno Stordino, che Mario deve battere. Fuori dalla lotta può colpire interruttori e prendere oggetti lontani. *Tartattacco (0 PF): Kooper colpisce con il suo guscio un nemico. *Maxiguscio (3 PF): Simile a Tartattacco, ma colpisce tutti i nemici con i piedi per terra. *Dizzy Shell (4 PF): Simile a Maxiguscio, ma invece di danneggiare i nemici li stordisce. *Fire Shell (5 PF): Una versione infuocata di Maxiguscio, può fare grandi danni a nemici deboli al fuoco, come i Tartossi. Bombette Bombette è una Bob-omba (o forse Buon-omba) che era intrappolata in una cella nella Fortezza dei Koopa Bros. La sua abilità è quella di esplodere vicino a muri o massi incrinati per aprire passaggi. *Body Slam (0 PF): Una semplice carica data con il corpo a un nemico per terra. *Bomb (3 PF): Esplode e danneggia un nemico. *Power Bomb (6 PF): Esplode e danneggia tutti i nemici per terra. *Mega Bomb (8 PF): Esplode e danneggia tutti i nemici. Koopostino Un Paratroopa postino un po' sbadato, Koopostino si incontra a Monte Picco Picco, dove ha perso delle lettere e si unirà al gruppo se Mario gliele riporta tutte e 3. Può permettere a Mario di superare piccoli burroni e i suoi attacchi possono colpire anche i nemici fluttuanti *Sky Dive (0 PF): Dà un calcio a un nemico. *Shell Shot (3 PF): Colpisce un nemico con il guscio. *Air Lift (3 PF): Prende un nemico e lo trascina di peso fuori dalla battaglia. *Air Raid (6 PF): Vola all'impazzata per lo schermo, colpendo tutti i nemici. Lady Boo Lady Boo è una ricca Boo che vive nel Maniero Boo. Si unisce a Mario contro la volontà del maggiordomo Boolindo per vendicarsi di Tubba Blubba. Può nascondere Mario alla vista dei nemici. *Smack (0 PF): Schiaffeggia ripetutamente il nemico, può togliere fino a 6 PV. *Outta Sight (2 PF): Rende invisibile Mario per un turno e impedisce ai nemici di attaccarlo, ma non si può usare per due turni di seguito. *Spook (3 PF): Spaventa i nemici e li fa fuggire dalla battaglia. *Fan Smack (5 PF): Simile a Smack, ma eseguito con il ventaglio. Può colpire anche i nemici spinosi e infuocati e toglie fino a 10 PV alla volta. Watt Watt è una piccola Luccico che era intrappolata nella lanterna del Big Lantern Ghost. Può usare attacchi elettrici e illuminare i dintorni per trovare Blocchi invisibili. *Electro Dash (0 PF): Colpisce un nemico con l'elettricità, ignorando la sua difesa. *Power Shock (2 PF): Può paralizzare un nemico. *Turbo Charge (3 PF): Aumenta l'attacco di Mario per un po' di turni. *Mega Shock (5 PF): Può paralizzare tutti i nemici. Sushie Una Pesce Smack babysitter che vive e lavora nel Villaggio Yoshi. Si unisce al gruppo se Mario la aiuta a ritrovare 5 piccoli Yoshi scappati dal villaggio. Permette a Mario di attraversare piccoli specchi d'acqua. *Belly Flop (0 PF): Colpisce un nemico con una panciata. *Squirt (3 PF): Colpisce un nemico con un potente spruzzo d'acqua, utile con i nemici di fuoco. *Water Block (3 PF): Aumenta la difesa di Mario per un po' di turni. *Tidal Wave (6 PF): Colpisce tutti i nemici con l'acqua. Lakilester L'ultimo compagno si incontra a Flower Fields come nemico, ma dopo essere stato battuto si unisce al gruppo per sembrare più forte agli occhi della fidanzata Lakilulu. È in grado di far superare a Mario passaggi pieni di spine o lava. *Spiny Flip (0 PF): Tira un Uovo di Koopistrice a un nemico. *Spiny Surge (4 PF): Lancia molte Uova di Koopistrice a tutti i nemici. *Cloud Nine (4 PF): Aumenta per qualche turno l'elusività di Mario. *Hurricane (5 PF): Soffia un vento che spazza via alcuni nemici dalla battaglia. Spiriti delle Stelle Sono sette entità potentissime che Bowser ha intrappolato in giro per il Regno dei Funghi. Ognuni di essi, una volta liberato, aumenta di 1 la Barra dell'Energia Stella (ES) di Mario e gli insegna una nuova Tecnica. Astrobaffo Lo Spirito più anziano e rispettato. È rinchiuso nella Fortezza dei Koopa Bros. e per liberarlo bisogna battere Bowser??? e i Koopa Bros. *Focus (0 ES): Ricarica leggermente la barra dell'ES *Refresh (1 ES): Ridà a Mario 5 PV e 5 PF. Cura anche avvelenamento e rimpicciolimento. Astrella Uno Spirito dal cuore d'oro che si prende cura degli altri. Si trova nelle Rovine d'Egitto, sorvegliata da Tutankoopa e i suoi Categnacci. *Lullaby (1 ES): Addormenta i nemici per un po' di tempo. Astromente Uno Spirito erudito. Era intrappolato nel Castello di Tubba Blubba, ma è riuscito a scappare per poi perdersi nella Foresta e venir "salvato" da Lady Boo che lo intrappola nel suo castello. Lo libererà dopo aver sconfitto Tubba Blubba. *Star Storm (2 ES): Infligge 7 danni a tutti i nemici sul campo. Astromare Un giovane Spirito sempre pieno di energie. È imprigionato nella Shy Guy's Toy Box e sorvegliato da General Guy e le sue truppe. *Chill Out (2 ES): Abbassa l'attacco del nemico di 3 per un po' di turni. Astrina Uno spirito gentile ma forte. Lava Piranha la sorveglia nelle profondità del Mt. Lavalava. *Smooch (3 ES): Ridà 20 PV a Mario. Astrotutto Un giovane e intelligente Spirito che ama leggere. Si trova sul Cloudy Climb sorvegliato da Huff N. Puff. *Time Out (2 ES): Paralizza per un po' i nemici. Astromillo Uno Spirito che prende tutto con calma. È sorvegliato da Crystal King nella Reggia di Cristallo. *Up and Away (2 ES): Trasforma i nemici in stelle e li manda fuori dalla battaglia. Star Beam/Peach Beam L'attacco che si apprende dopo aver salvato tutti e 7 gli Spiriti. Si può usare per sconfiggere il potere dello Star Rod che rende Bowser invincibile. Dopo la prima battaglia Bowser si potenzia ancora di più e per battere l'invincibilità serve anche il potere del piccolo Twink, e lo Star Beam diventa Peach Beam. Tessere Vedi Paper Mario/Lista di Tessere Boss Nel corso del gioco ci sono diversi boss, e qui sono indicati nell'ordine in cui bisogna batterli, seguiti dal luogo in cui si trovano. Notare che in alcune occasioni bisogna lottare contro dei nemici da cui è impossibile fuggire (come l'orda di Stordini nel Capitolo 1), quelli non sono considerati boss. I nomi scritti in '''grassetto indicano i boss di capitolo, quelli in corsivo indicano un boss opzionale. 'Prologo' 'Capitolo 1' 'Capitolo 2' 'Capitolo 3' 'Capitolo 4' 'Capitolo 5' 'Capitolo 6' 'Capitolo 7' 'Capitolo 8' 'Altri' *Calamako, Toad Town Tunnels *Electro Blooper, Toad Town Tunnels *Super Blooper, Toad Town Tunnels *''Chan, dojo di Toad Town *Lee, dojo di Toad Town *[[Il Maestro|''Il Maestro]]'' (3 battaglie, ogni volta più forte), dojo di Toad Town *Kent C. Koopa, Pleasant Path Similitudini con ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Paper Mario contiene molti elementi in comune con Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, eccone alcuni: *Originariamente Paper Mario doveva chiamarsi Super Mario RPG 2, ma il nome è stato cambiato in Super Mario Adventure e successivamente in Paper Mario per disguidi legali con la Square Enix, compagnia che aveva sviluppato Super Mario RPG. *Lo strumento Snowman Doll è forse basato sull'abilità Snowy di Mallow. *Lo strumento Lampoblitz somiglia nell'effetto all'attacco Shocker sempre di Mallow. *In entrambi i giochi Bowser è il primo boss. *In entrambi i giochi il titolo appare dopo l'inizio, dopo il filmato in cui Mario viene sbalzato via dal castello. *In entrambi i giochi a un certo punto c'è un invasione di Tipi Timidi a Toad Town. *In entrambi c'è un dojo, dove vivono due potenti sensei (Il Maestro in PM e Jinx in SMRPG) che si lottano tre volte e sono boss completamente opzionali. Inoltre Il Maestro, nella sua ultima battaglia, si rivela più potente del boss finale, e anche Culex è un boss facoltativo più potente del finale. *La trama di tutti e due i giochi parla di sette stelle, e ha a che fare con la realizzazione dei desideri. *Entrambi i giochi iniziano con il classico "Mario salva Peach", ma poi si rivela un nemico più forte (in PM questo è lo stesso Bowser, invece in RPG è Exor). *In tutti e due i giochi il Castello di Bowser non è accessibile fino alla fine. *Mario usa in entrambi i giochi abilità "salto" e "martello", che possono essere potenziate tre volte. *In Paper Mario Merlocchio e la sua famiglia sono simili agli Sciamani, una specie apparsa in Super Mario RPG. *In entrambi i giochi c'è un'area segreta dove è possibile diventare un Mario a 8 bit con tanto di musica a 8 bit di sottofondo. *Bisogna in entrambi viaggiare in un'isola con degli Yoshi. *In Paper Mario, durante la seconda battaglia con Bowser, egli può disattivare alcuni comandi, come faceva Bowyer in Super Mario RPG. *In entrambi i giochi una delle stelle è nascosta in un vulcano, e dopo averla trovata e salvata gli eroi corrono via. *Alla fine di entrambi i giochi c'è una parata dei personaggi guidata da Luigi che si conclude con dei fuochi artificiali. *In entrambi i giochi c'è un Martelkoopa che condice un quiz. *Durante la parata finale di Paper Mario, Twink vola sopra Mario e Peach che lo salutano, come avevano fatto con Geno alla fine di Super Mario RPG. *In entrambi i giochi c'è un gruppo di nemici che sono la parodia di protagonisti di serie TV. Nel primo gioco appaiono gli Axem Rangers, parodia dei Power Rangers, mentre nel secondo i Koopa Bros., parodia delle Tartarughe Ninja. *La battaglia per la sesta stella ha luogo nel cielo in entrambi i titoli. *Un compagno di entrambi i titoli deve essere combattuto prima di unirsi al gruppo (Bowser e Lakilester). *In tutti e due i giochi c'è un boss che ha le sembianze di una Pianta Piranha con tre teste (Smilax e Lava Piranha). *In entrambi i giochi manca la "modalità infinita", che permette di continuare il gioco una volta finita la storia. *In entrambi i giochi Mario può usare i Comandi Azione per aumentare il suo attacco e la sua difesa. Li conosce dall'inizio in Super Mario RPG, ma li apprende alla fine del prologo in Paper Mario. *Entrambi i titoli sono stati rilasciati verso la fine delle rispettive console. Super Mario RPG è stato rilasciato per il SNES nel maggio del 1996, quattro mesi prima l'arrivo del Nintendo 64, mentre Paper Mario è stato rilasciato a febbraio 2001, e il Nintendo GameCube è stato rilasciato a novembre di quell'anno. Curiosità *È l'unico gioco Paper Mario a non avere compagni opzionali. *Parte della musica dello schermo del titolo è un remix del tema principale di Super Mario World. *Usando dei trucchi, Mario può battere Bowser all'inizio del gioco, se questo succede, il gioco si blocca. *Nella battaglia finale, con un trucco, Goombario può fare la multitestata 99 volte e così, visto che Bowser alla fine ha 99 PV, verrà subito battuto. *Si può notare, che tutti i compagni di questo gioco sono di razze nemiche, perché: Goombario è un Goomba, Kooper è un Koopa Troopa, Parakarry è un Koopa Paratroopa, Bombette è una Bob-omba, Lakilester è un Lakitu, Watt è un Luccico, Sushie è una Pesce Smack e Lady Boo è un Boo. Non si sa se Bombette sia una Bob-omba od una Buon-omba, nel secondo caso sarebbe l'unica eccezione. *In giro si dice che questo gioco è solo di lingua Inglese. de:Paper Mario pl:Paper Mario fi:Paper Mario es:Paper Mario (juego) nl:Paper Mario en:Paper Mario da:Paper Mario no:Paper Mario fr:Paper Mario Categoria:Giochi per Nintendo 64 Categoria:Giochi per Virtual Console Categoria:Giochi del 2001 Categoria:Giochi Categoria:Paper Mario